Charmed: Doomsday
by Slybrat2
Summary: Based on storyline from the Charmed love of Clark and Paige. When twelve year old Ethan Kent's world is falling apart, hes forced to go back to the past and make sure he fixes everything. Along the road, he gets to witness his parents fall in love, his own birth, and also the fight to protect baby Wyatt.
1. Chapter 1

Blue orbs filled the empty office of what used to be P3, soon forming into twelve year old Ethan Samuel Kent. His clothes we're covered in blood as tears stained his cheeks.

He quickly went through the desk drawers, trying to find his journal.

He finally spotted it as he heard someone banging on the other side of the door. "Come on out half breed! We're giving you a chance to come freely unless you want us to shimmer in and take you!" A demon yelled.

He stayed silent as he flipped through the pages of his journal, finally finding the spell. "

_Hear these words, hear the rhyme,_

_heed the hope within my mind._

_Send me back to where I'll find,_

_what I wish in place and time.__"_

Gold orbs started to surround Ethan as he transported to the past.

* * *

Ethan arrived in the past to find himself in an alleyway in San Francisco. He quickly ran out and saw a woman walking her dog. "Ma'am! What's today's date?"

"August 1, 2001. Sweetie you okay?" She asks as she notices the blood on his shirt.

"I'm perfect! I have to get to the Bay Mirror!" He yells and runs off.

* * *

Clark Kent stood in the loft of his family's farmhouse, staring out at the starry sky. He couldn't fathom that this would be his last night in his family home, his last night in Smallville. Tomorrow, he started his journey to San Fransisco where he would work as a journalist for the Bay Mirror. Never in his twenty-two years did he think he would live somewhere else besides Smallville, but here he is. Soon he'd be a city boy as his old friend Pete would call them.

"You alright Smallville?" he heard his friend Lois Lane say. He turned and saw Lois standing there with her cousin Chloe Sullivan.

"Yeah...just taking a last-minute look." he shrugged.

The girls both nodded. "You know, we can still ride with you there. Keep you company?" Chloe offered her old friend.

Clark chuckled and shook his head. "Thanks for the offer guys, but I'd rather drive by myself. Gives me time to reflect."

"By reflect do you mean mope?" Lois smirked. Clark rolled his eyes before hugging them both.

* * *

All the way in San Francisco, Paige Matthews is sitting in her new room in the Halliwell manor, flipping through the channels when she heard her eldest sister Piper yell for her from downstairs. Paige quickly jumped up and ran downstairs to see a demon holding her sister Phoebe by the throat while Piper was somehow frozen against the wall.

"I'm giving you one last chance witch, where is the last son?!" the demon yelled.

"Hey!" Paige yelled, causing him to turn his attention away from Phoebe, "Dagger!"

The dagger that was in the demon's hand orbed into Paige's hand. Paige threw it and it hit the demon in the chest. He dropped Phoebe and went up in flames. Once he was vanquished, Piper fell down off the wall and looked at her sisters in confusion.

"Who the hell is this last son?"


	2. Chapter 2

From her office in the Bay Mirror, Phoebe Halliwell spotted a young man walking around. She furrowed her eyebrows when he walked up to her door way.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Possibly, do you know where Elise is?" he asked.

"She's in a meeting right now. Are you the new reporter?" She asked.

He nodded. "Clark Kent." he smiled as he walked over and held out his hand. She smiled and shook it.

She was about to say something to the newbie when a blood stained twelve-year-old ran in.  
"Phoebe! I need your help!"

* * *

Piper and Leo were in the kitchen of the manor when Phoebe ran in with the little boy. "Phoebe, mind telling me why you brought a child with you?" Leo asks.

"Never mind that! Why is he covered in blood?!" Piper exclaims and rushes over.

"Krychek demon attacked my family. My brother and I were the only ones who escaped, but I had to leave my brother behind." the boy explained.

"Leave behind? Leave behind where?" Leo asked as he walked over and healed the boy's wounds.

"The future." He answered.

* * *

"So, you're telling me that this kid ran in there covered in blood, this woman took him, and didn't even ask a question?" Oliver asked as he and Clark stood outside the Bay Mirror.

Clark nodded. "Pretty much. I just want to make sure that this kids okay, now if you excuse me, I'm trying to hear this ki-" "Um, hi. Do you know where Phoebe went? I tried her office and she wasn't there."

Clark turned around and locked eyes with a brown-eyed, porcelain skinned woman. "Um, yeah. She had to go home early. I-I'm Clark by the way." He smiled, offering his hand.

She smiled and shook his hand. "Paige Matthews, I'm Phoebe's little sister."

Clark smiled at her and stood there awkwardly until Oliver cleared his throat. "I-I better go. See you around maybe?" Clark said before turning to leave.

"Wait! My oldest sister owns a nightclub called P3, maybe you could come tonight?" She offered.

Clark smiled. "See you there."

* * *

Paige orbed into the manor to see her sisters and Leo rushing around. "Everything okay?" Paige asked.

"No! That little boy I called you about earlier," Paige nodded, "he's gone!"

* * *

Clark walked into his apartment, hanging his keys up on its hook.

"About time you got home. Sucks to see your movie taste is still just as bad." he heard a voice say. He quickly turned and saw the same twelve-year-old boy from earlier.

"How'd you get in here? Who are you?" Clark asked.

The boy smiled and stood up, offering his hand.

"Ethan Samuel Kent. I'm your son."

* * *

_**As I put in my bio, I'm the original author of the Charmed Love of Clark and Paige. My password was changed on me on my last account, so I've decided to start over basically and revamp the Charmed love of Clark and Paige and put some new twists to it! Please make sure to comment and tell me what you think so far!**_


	3. Chapter 3

"S-son? How? That's impossible!" Clark exclaimed as he walked past him.

"It's really not dad. I'm from the future. I came back to help you. I...i also need your help." Ethan says as he sits on the bed.

"My help? Help me by telling me why you were bleeding." Clark commanded.

Ethan sighed and rubbed his face. "I was attacked."

"Attacked? Attacked by what?""A demon." He said simply as Clark's eyes widened.

"And you didn't die?!" He asks. Ethan smirked.

"Dad, I'm your son. I'm basically made of steel." He chuckles. Clark sighed and nodded. "You're right. What do you need help with?"

"What do you know about a demon named Kalic?"

* * *

The sisters were sitting in P3, listening to the band play. Leo noticed how Paige's eyes darted around the room. "Looking for something?" He asked his sister-in-law.

"This guy I met at Phoebe's work today." She stated as Phoebe's eyes widen.

"From my work? Who?" She asked.

"His names Clark. I invited him and his friend."

"Paige he was in my office when that boy ran in! He's gonna be asking questions!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Maybe he forgot." Paige shrugged as Piper furrowed her brows.

"What?"

"Is that your man?" She asks and pointed at Clark.

Paige quickly looked and smiled. Paige got up and rushed over to him.

"Clark! Hey!" He smiled down at her.

"Hey you. You look really great." She blushed.

"Well thank you. Do you want to go meet the rest of my family?" He nodded and smiled as he felt her fingers interlock with his. She led him towards the small group, Phoebe instantly standing up.

"C-Clark...hey." She said nervously.

"Hey Phoebe." He smiled.

"Hi, I'm Piper and this is my husband Leo." Piper smiled as she held her hand out. Clark smiled and shook her hand, waving at Leo.

They all stared at Clark awkwardly, almost expecting him to ask about the boy. "I'm gonna go get a drink. Be right back." Clark said and walked away.

"Good going you three! You scared him off!" Paige whisper yelled.

* * *

Ethan orbed into the alleyway, right outside of the club. He looked around and saw he was by himself.

"Alright, this is where they find out about dad's powers...I think. Mom better not have lied about this."

He hid in the shadows when he heard the door open. He mentally rolled his eyes when he saw it was one of the club goers. She was holding her purse in one hand and her phone in the other. Ethan's eyes widened when he saw a man in a black hoodie following her.

"Give me the purse!" The man commanded as he pulled out a gun. The woman screamed and before anything could happen, Ethan appeared in front of the gun.

"Didn't your mom ever tell you to respect women?" He asked with a smirk.

* * *

Inside the club, Clark had just sat down when they all heard a gunshot from outside.

"Ethan!" Clark yelled, jumping up. The sisters and Leos eyes widened as they followed him out.

They rushed outside to see masked man passed out on the ground as the woman hugged Ethan.

"Is everything okay?!" Piper asked her.

"It is now...he saved me!" She exclaimed as Ethan smirked up at a smiling Clark.

* * *

"You guys know my dad is gonna get worried right?" Ethan asked as the Halliwells made him sit on the couch in the manor.

"Alright, I'm confused. First, you say you're from the future and now you're saying your dad? What's the truth?! Who are you?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm more curious on what you are. No one, mythical or non mythical, has those sort of abilities." Piper informed.

Ethan shrugged. "I'm one of a kind."

"Cut the crap kid. What are you?" Paige asked him.

"_Jeez, she still has the mom look. But...i think I changed the past. What if dad was the one who was supposed to save that lady?_" Ethan thought to himself.

"I'm...I'm a multibreed." He said.

They all furrowed his eyebrows.

"A what?"

"He's a kryptonian-whitelighter-witch. Why are you hiding him Clark?" Leo asked as he stood outside of Clarks apartment.

"First of all, how in the world do you know about Krypton? Second of all, all I know is he's my son, or at least he claims to be. Third of all, what the hell is a whitelighter?" He asked.

"A whitelighter...is an angel. That's what I am." Leo said.

"Ha! An angel? Let me guess, now you're gonna tell me Paige and her sisters are the witches?" He asked.

Leo remained silent as Clarks eyes widened. "Oh my god they are."

* * *

The girls were discussing Ethan in the kitchen when Leo orbed in with Clark. "Um...Leo. Why did you bring Clark?" Phoebe asked. "Because I know about you all...now it's my turn to tell you about myself." Clark replied.

* * *

"So you're an alien from some planet called Krypton and you have super-human abilities?" Paige asked.

Clark nodded.

"That still doesn't help with Ethan. How does he have those abilities but was chased by a demon?" Phoebe asked.

"He's a multi-breed. The elders haven't even heard of someone like him before." Leo informed, "So his story of being from the future does add up."

"Thank you! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going t-" "You're staying right here Ethan." Clark informed.

"Yes sir." Ethan said and quickly sat down.

"Paige, could I talk to you for a moment?" Clark asked. She nodded and followed him into the kitchen.

"What's up farm boy?" She asked, earning a smile from Clark.

"Due to our date being rudely interrupted, I was wondering if you may wanna go catch a movie?" He asked. "Like...right now?" She asked. He nodded. She smirked and grabbed his hand, leading him out.

"Guys you're babysitting the kid!"


	4. Chapter 4

"And so the next thing I know is I'm naked in a hotel room in Vegas with this chick and apparently we're married." Clark laughed as Paige smiled as the two sat in his truck after the movie.

"Remind me to make sure you're never exposed to that stuff."

He nodded. "You know, I'm still confused. How are your sisters witches, but you're a witch-whitelighter?"

"Well, every witch is assigned a whitelighter. The whitelighters job is to protect and guide good witches and future whitelighters to protect them and nurture them to their future destinies. My mom was a good witch. She was married to Piper and Phoebe's dad Victor, but she started an affair with her whitelighter Sam Wilder, my dad. Back then, whitelighters were prohibited from having relationships with their charges, so once they found out they're pregnant with me, they had to keep it a secret and when I was born they gave me up for adoption." she explained.

He nodded, trying to take it all in. "So Clark, why did Ethan come to you?"

He sighed. "I honestly don't even know. All I know is that he's from the future and he needs my help. But, I don't know how I can help him. I'm not a demon expert."

She nodded. "Well Clark, I've had a really nice time tonight. But, maybe this doesn't have to end so soon?"

"You wanna go see another mo-ohhh." he said, realizing what she meant. She giggled before leaning over and gently kissing him. Her hands slowly traveled up the back of his neck as the kiss deepened. The two finally pulled away when Paige needed air.

"Maybe we should go to my apartment? I'm sure Ethan's in good hands." he said, Paige quickly nodding in agreement.

* * *

Piper walked downstairs, placing a pillow and a blanket on the couch for Ethan. "Is this alright?" she asked him.

He nodded. "Thanks Piper."

She nodded, but then stopped. "So, you're not allowed to tell anything about the future are you?"

He shrugged. "Not really. Why?"

"I was just wondering...no it's nothing." she said, starting up the stairs.

"No Piper, I can't tell you if you're having kids or not." he said.

She stopped and looked at him. "How did you know that's what I was going to ask?"

He shrugged. "Lucky guess."

* * *

A young demon shimmered into a cave in the underworld. "Kalic! Kalic!"

"What Unnal? What is it?" A dark haired man asked as he walked out of the shadows.

"It's about the Last son...I've found him. But...there's another one."


End file.
